Untold Fear
by ChosenOneKanay13
Summary: I hear voices in my head. They council me, they understand, they talk to me. It's not just an intro music that Randy Orton uses for WWE. For him, it's a hellish reality. Often he hears Dark voices that speak of blood, torture, and carnage, and after a childhood incident, Randy must do whatever it takes to keep them a secret, in order to avoid another unspeakable tragedy...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own WWE, the wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, the only thing I own is strictly the storyline. If anyone has anything negative to say, then I ask that you please keep your comments to yourself. Now sit back, enjoy, and please leave only positive comments thank you!**

**bold - Means that Randy is hearing voices**

_italics - means thinking _

**Chapter 1 - I am Randy Orton**

**{Randy's POV}**

**Auditory Hallucination** - a form of hallucination that involves perceiving sounds without auditory stimulus. A common form of auditory hallucination involves hearing one or more talking voices. That's what the doctors at the St. Louis Missouri hospital told my parents that I had, when I was five, after an incident, where I nearly strangled my little brother to death. I barely remember what happened, Nathan was only two at the time, and the only thing I can clearly remember was hearing these horrible voices telling me to kill. _Kill my brother? _the more I tried to ignore it, the more angrier and more monstrous the voices seemed to get. The last thing I remembered, was going toward my little brother, and wrapping my hands around his throat, seeing nothing but a deep red haze. Red like blood...

Another incident happened when I was twelve, this time however was different. This time someone was killed. It was the weekend of the holidays, just after Christmas, and my siblings and I had a few extra days off from school. Nathan who was nine at the time, and my sister Becky, who was six, and I went outside to play in the snow. At first things were good, and we were having lots of fun, until Nathan threw a snowball at me, and hit me in the head. For a moment I saw nothing but a red haze, as the voices screamed inside my head.

**KILL! **

**BLOOD! **

**KILL ALL WHO STAND IN YOUR WAY!**

"No!" I remembered yelling out, as I went to my knees clutching my head in agony. "Randy? are you okay?" Nathan asked, as he and Becky came over toward me. "Big brother?" Becky's terrified voice piped up. "I won't do it, please don't make me do it." I whispered, as tears filled up in my eyes, while rocking back and forth on my knees. "Please don't make me do it, their my family."

**KILL!**

**KILL THEM ALL! **

**MAKE THEM SCREAM AND BEG FOR MERCY!**

It was no use, the more I tried to ignore the voices, the more menacing, and bloodthirsty they seemed to get, and before I knew it, a horrible wave of pain shot through my skull, causing me to cry out in agony and I saw nothing but a giant red haze. Nothing but the red haze filled my vision. Red like Blood...The next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital, surrounded by several doctors and nurses all with concerned looks on their faces. "He's awake doctor Stefan," one of the nurses with long dark brown hair said turning toward a middle-aged doctor with golden blond hair. "Thank you Rosie, I'll take it from here." The doctor replied. "Should we untie him?" another nurse asked. That's when I looked down and realized that my arms and legs were being held in place by straps. "What's going on?" I asked. "What happened?" "Your brother and sister were involved in a horrible accident, in which they did not survive." Doctor Stefan explained. "An accident?" I suddenly began to panic out of fear as I tried to move, but the straps held me in place. "Why am I tied down?" I asked fearfully. "You were convulsing and screaming," the doctor explained. "We didn't want you to harm yourself." Why can't I remember what happened? I thought. The last thing I remembered was feeling a sharp pain in my head, and then...Suddenly without warning, the voices came back screaming in my head.

**KILL!**

**KILL THEM ALL! **

**SHOW NO MERCY!**

I clutched my head in agony, as Doctor Stefan called out, get the sedation ready now!" the next thing I remembered was seeing another doctor rushing into the room holding a needle full of clear white liquid. "Sorry son," Doctor Stefan said gently. "This is for your own good." My eyes widened upon seeing the needle. "No, no I can't sleep!" I cried out. "Please no!" A small stab of pain flowed into my arm as the needle was injected and the suddenly everything around me turned black as I passed out.

**Too be continued...This is my first attempt at a Story featuring Randy and it was not an easy task. If you like the story and would like to see more of it, then please leave some reviews and let me know your thoughts on it. If you don't like the story or have negative comments, then please keep them to yourself. If you want more of this story let me know and I will try to up load more chapters. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own WWE, the wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, the only thing I own is strectly the storyline. If anyone has anything negitive to say, then I ask that you please keep your commets to yourself. Now sit back, enjoy, and please leave only postive commets thank you!**

**bold - Means that Randy is hearing voices**

_italics - means thinking _

**Previously on Untold Fear: ****KILL! **

**BLOOD! **

**KILL ALL WHO STAND IN YOUR WAY!**

"No!" I remebered yelling out, as I went to my knees clutching my head in agony. "Randy? are you okay?" Nathan asked, as he and Becky came over toward me. "Big brother?" Becky's terrified voice piped up. "I won't do it, please don't make me do it." I whispered, as tears filled up in my eyes, while rocking back and forth on my knees. "Please don't make me do it, their my family."

**KILL!**

**KILL THEM ALL! **

**MAKE THEM SCREAM AND BEG FOR MERCY!**

It was no use, the more I tried to ignore the voices, the more menacing, and bloodthirsty they seemed to get, and before I knew it, a horrible wave of pain shot through my skull, causing me to cry out in agony and I saw nothing but a giant red haze. Nothing but the red haze filled my vision. Red like Blood...

The next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital, surrounded by several doctors and nurses all with concerned looks on their faces. "He's awake doctor Stefan," one of the nurses with long dark brown hair said turning toward a middle-aged doctor with golden blond hair. "Thank you Rosie, I'll take it from here." The doctor replied. "Should we untie him?" another nurse asked. That's when I looked down and realized that my arms and legs were being held in place by straps. "What's going on?" I asked. "What happened?" "Your brother and sister were involved in a horrible accident, in which they did not survive." Doctor Stefan explained. "An accident?" I suddenly began to panic out of fear as I tried to move, but the straps held me in place. "Why am I tied down?" I asked fearfully. "You were convulsing and screaming," the doctor explained. "We didn't want you to harm yourself." Why can't I remember what happened? I thought. The last thing I remembered was feeling a sharp pain in my head, and then...Suddenly without warning, the voices came back screaming in my head.

**KILL!**

**KILL THEM ALL! **

**SHOW NO MERCY!**

I clutched my head in agony, as Doctor Stefan called out, get the sedation ready now!" the next thing I remembered was seeing another doctor rushing into the room holding a needle full of clear white liquid. "Sorry son," Doctor Stefan said gently. "This is for your own good." My eyes widned upon seeing the needle. "No, no I can't sleep!" I cried out. "Please no!" A small stab of pain flowed into my arm as the needle was injected and the suddenly everything around me turned black as I passed out.

**NOW...**

**Chapter 2 - Signs of Trouble **

**{Randy's POV - Present Day}**

"Randy! Randy!" I suddenly snapped back to reality in an instant when I felt someone touch my shoulder, causing me to flinch. "Hey, you okay? You look exausted." It was Cena's voice. I'm fine." I said trying to sound tough, even though John could probably tell that I wasn't. "Man, you don't look so good." He said with concern in his voice. "Maybe you should take the night off tonight and go home and rest." "No, It's fine I'm okay." I said quickly getting up from the bench in the dressing room, but even as I did so, a wave of dizziness flowed around me causing everything around me to spin in slow motion. Immediately I sat back down on the bench, closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath as I waited for the dizziness to pass. _I can't let John see me like this. _I thought to myself. I'm fine. _There's nothing wrong with me._

**KILL!**

**KILL THEM ALL!**

Suddenly the voices were back screaming more monsterous inside my head. I bit down on my lip to keep myself from crying out in pain or even to show a wince. I was The Viper. Showing weakness was not an option. I wasn't going to let these damn voices ruin the rest of my life. No matter what.

_I hear voices in my head, _

_They council me,_

_They understand, _

_They talk to me, _

The roar of the crowd was electrifying as I walked down the ramp, with my theme song blaring through the speakers around the arena. I got into the ring and did my usual poses for the crowd ans they cheered and hollered with excitment, and I couldn't help but smile. For a spilt second I felt like I was on top of the world, like nothing in the world could ever possibly hurt me. Suddenly everything around me went dark, and as a loud bell now began to rang out, followed by dark music that sounded more like chanting, I knew who my opponet was immediatly, and just like that my feeling of being on top of the world faded in an instant, as I now found myself staring face to face at the Dead Man. The Undertaker. The crowd cheered and went into an upoaring frenzy, as I looked out into the Audience and saw signs. Signs that read The Streak lives, or the Streak is undefeated. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, as I took my place in the ring, and prepared for the fight. I knew I wasn't going to take Undertaker on for his streak, but what was I thinking? _Could I really go up against somebody like him? Of course I can. _After all, I was more then just the Viper, I was the Legend Killer, and The Undertaker was the legend of all legends, and I was going to prove that he can be defeated without the streak being on the line.

"This next bout is schedualed for one fall!" The ring announcer Lillian Garcia said as the crowd cheered. "Introducing first, from Death Valley, weighing in at 299lbs, The Undertaker!" The crowd roared into a frenzy of cheers and chants, much to my annoyance. "And the challenger," Lillian continued, as the crowd began to quiet down. "From St. Louis Missouri, weighing in at 235lbs, he is the Viper, Randy Orton!" I did my usual pose for the crowd as they cheered, and I rolled my eyes as a few boos reached my ears. I took in a deep breath and prepared myself as sounds of the ring bell filled the arena, and almost immediatly, Undertaker came at me with a clothesline. I ducked underneath him, and began kicking him into the corner trying to wear him down.

Immediatly, the referee tried to move away from Undertaker, to give him some room to breathe which I did. For a split second I backed away from Taker, before running into him again with my foot one last time before I backed off chants for the Undertaker began to fill up around the arena, which I tried to ignore, as Undertaker suddenly sat up like a bolt of lightning, and came at me with another clothesline. flipping onto my back, and landing hard on the mat, a sudden burst of pain shot through my body and my head, as the voices now began to scream at me. Forcing myself to hide a wince of pain, I slowly got to my knees, and looked up just in time to see Seth Rollins suddenly standing over me, as he used his signature finishing move, and Curb Stomped me. I landed face first on the mat, and another bursting onslaught of pain ripped through me as if I had suddenly set on fire, and was burning alive.

**KILL!**

**KILL THEM ALL!**

The voices screamed in my head again, and the next thing I remembered was once again seeing but a giant red haze. Nothing but the red haze filled my vision. Red like Blood...

When I awoke next the first person I noticed was Cena. "Wh-what happened?" I wondered feeling groggy as I tried to sit up. "Hey, easy there Randy." John said calmly, trying to stop me. "Your in the hospital." "In the hospital?" I asked completly confused. I was completly out of my mind. What had happened? The last thing I remembered was being Curb Stomped by Seth Rollins, and then nothing. I looked over at Cena. "What happened after the match?" John went quiet, and I instantly knew I had done something. Something bad. "I didn't hurt anyone did I?" I asked softly, letting my head rest on the pillows. "Well, how can I say this exactcly," John began taking off his hat and running his hand through his short brown hair. "You basically went crazy Randy." He finally admitted, much to my complete surprise and horror. "You nearly killed Rollins in the middle of the ring." Cena went on, as a sudden burst of pain suddenly shot through my head.

"Then you tried to attack the referee's and security guards as the tried to pull you away from Seth." Cena continued as tried to fight the pain shooting through my skull. Suddenly like a bad dream, images of my brother and sister flashed through my mind. Images from before the incident, followed by images of the incident. I cried out in agony and horror, as I know realised what had happened all those years ago. _I_ was the cause of the incident. _I _had murdered my little brother and sister. Killed them in cold blood, and I didn't even remember doing the crime. Until now...Now it was happening all over again, I had almost killed someone else. Another crime I had commited, this time on live TV. What would people say if they knew I really _did_ hear voices in my head? voices that told me to kill and commit murderous crimes?

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Chapter 3 coming soon, hope you all enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own WWE, the wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, the only thing I own is strectly the storyline. If anyone has anything negitive to say, then I ask that you please keep your commets to yourself. Now sit back, enjoy, and please leave only postive commets thank you!**

**bold - Means that Randy is hearing voices**

_italics - means thinking _

**Previously on Untold Fear: **"This next bout is schedualed for one fall!" The ring announcer Lillian Garcia said as the crowd cheered. "Introducing first, from Death Valley, weighing in at 299lbs, The Undertaker!" The crowd roared into a frenzy of cheers and chants, much to my annoyance. "And the challenger," Lillian continued, as the crowd began to quiet down. "From St. Louis Missouri, weighing in at 235lbs, he is the Viper, Randy Orton!"

Suddenly chants for the Undertaker began to fill up around the arena, which I tried to ignore, as Undertaker suddenly sat up like a bolt of lightning, and came at me with another clothesline. flipping onto my back, and landing hard on the mat, a sudden burst of pain shot through my body and my head, as the voices now began to scream at me. Forcing myself to hide a wince of pain, I slowly got to my knees, and looked up just in time to see Seth Rollins suddenly standing over me, as he used his signature finishing move, and curb stomped me. I landed face first on the mat, and another bursting onslaught of pain ripped through me as if I had suddenly set on fire, and was burning alive.

**KILL!**

**KILL THEM ALL!**

The voices screamed in my head again, and the next thing I remembered was once again seeing but a giant red haze. Nothing but the red haze filled my vision. Red like Blood...

Suddenly like a bad dream, images of my brother and sister flashed through my mind. Images from before the incident, followed by images of the incident. I cried out in agony and horror, as I know realised what had happened all those years ago. _I_ was the cause of the incident. _I _had murdered my little brother and sister. Killed them in cold blood, and I didn't even remember doing the crime. Until now...Now it was happening all over again, I had almost killed someone else. Another crime I had commited, this time on live TV. What would people say if they knew I really _did_ hear voices in my head? voices that told me to kill and commit murderous crimes?

**NOW...**

**Chapter 3 - Dark Days **

**{Randy's POV}**

It was a few weeks later before the doctors had finally medically cleared me to wrestle again, after testing me for any signs of pysical damage, and all the while, I desperatly tried to drown out the voices from effecting me to avoid another incident. _How am I going to explain this to everyone? _I thought as I waited for my cue backstage, fighting off a wave of nervousness as I heard Jerry Lawler adressing the crowd. "What happened last week, was a complete fluke." The King said, as a wave of Boo's and chants of 'You Suck!' and 'Down with WWE!' roared through the crowd like a swarm of angry hornets. I immediatly felt sick to my stomach as the chants from the audience began to get louder and louder. _What have I done? _I thought. _Maybe I don't deserve to be a wrestler anymore. Maybe I should just tell Vince that I quit. _What was I thinking? I wasn't a quiter. Yet what was I going to do? These damn voices were messing with my life. I already commited one murder and had commited an attempted murder.

If anything I should be in prison right now. What was my ex going to think of this? Would she ever let me see my daughter again? Would Alanna still love me? Images of my six year old daughter suddenly flashed through my mind. Seing her face, and looking at her big beautiful blue eyes, brought a tear to my eye, as I suddenly heard her voice calling out to me as if she was standing right next to me. "I miss you daddy. Please come home daddy, I love you." _I can't do that to my baby girl. _I thought. _She can't have a dad in jail. I need to be there for her. _With that, the images vanished from my head, and I took in a deep breath as I prepared myself as I heard Jerry call out my name and my theme music began to play throughout the arena. I went to draw back the curtain to walk out, but hesitated. The crowd was in an absolute frenzy of rage and anger, and I could feel my entire body shaking in fear. _What do I do now? _I thought. My hands were shaking, and I turned around to leave, when I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder, and turned to see Kofi. "You okay?" He asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." I said softly as I moved away from Kofi and started walking down the hall. I was halfway to the parking lot, when someone dressed in black made me stop. It was Taker. _What the hell? _I thought trying not to panic. _I thought he was supposed to be in the hospital! _"Randy?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, when I felt another person touch my shoulder, and whirled around to see Triple H and Stephanie. "What's going on?" Stephanie asked, looking at me coldly. "Your supposed to be out there adressing the crowd about last week's incident." I didn't answer, and ignored them as I made my way to my car, just as my head began to pound with pain again.

**KILL! **

**BLOOD! **

**KILL ALL WHO STAND IN YOUR WAY! **

The voices began to scream in my head again, as I fumbled for my car keys, as a burning pain shot through my head like a bolt of lightning.

**KILL!**

**KILL THEM ALL! **

**MAKE THEM SCREAM AND BEG FOR MERCY!**

I nearly started to hyperventalate in both pain and panic as I finally fished my car keys out of the pocket of my jeans and drove off. The sun was just now setting as I pulled up to my ex wife's house, and the voices had stopped screaming in my head much to my sweet relief. I got out the car, only to be greeted by Sam and Alanna. "Randy? what are you doing here?" Sam asked in confusion. "Don't you have a show to do? we're were just watching Raw." "I decided to take the night off." I said slowly as I picked up Alanna and held her in my arms. "I missed you so much daddy." She said as she leaned her head against my chest. "Missed you too baby girl." I said soflty as I kissed her on her forehead. "How come your always working daddy?" "Well cause daddy needs to make money for you and mommy." I said as I looked over at Sam. "We need to talk." She said softly as I nodded and set Alanna down. "Honey, why don't you go and play in your room okay, daddy will be in a second okay?" "Okay daddy!" Alanna said happily as she skipped down the hall happily.

I followed Sam into the bedroom and shut the door. "I saw what happened last week." She said with a hint of anger in her voice. "What were you thinking Randy? your lucky Alanna didn't see you do that." "Honey, I'm sorry." I said apologetically. "I don't know what came over me. What else do you want me to say?" "Randy, you nearly killed someone!" She cried out. "On Live TV no less!" I sighed deeply and leaned against the door. "Sam I-"I started to say, but suddenly the pain in my head came roaring back with a vengeance, and I tried not to show that I was in pain, as I shut my eyes. "Daddy?" Suddenly I heard Alanna's voice coming through the door, which only added to the pain that was slowly filling my head.

**KILL!**

**BLOOD! **

**KILL THEM ALL!**

**MAKE THEM SCREAM!**

**MAKE THEM BEG FOR MERCY!**

The voices roared through my brain like a swarm of angry hornets, and the more I tried to fight against them, the more monsterous and bloodthirsty they became, and the more violent the pain became. No! I screamed in my head, as I fell to my knees clutching my head. _Not again! Not my family!_ "Randy?" I heard Samantha's concerrned voice, as I heard her approach me. "What's the matter? are you okay?" "Daddy?" There was Alanna's voice again, this time sounding scared and terrified.

**KILL THEM ALL!**

The voices screamed again, and the next thing I knew was a red haze started to fill my vision. Red like Blood...

The sound of a loud clank sound filled my ears as I woke up, and saw nothing but gray concrete above me. As I looked to the right, I saw nothing but thick silvery-gray bars, and immediatly I sat up in fear. _Shit!_ I thought, trying to figure out what had happened. _How the hell did I end up in jail?_ Turning my attention to the left, I gasped in absolute terror. There was nothing but blood splashed on the wall, and at least two bodies of other men wearing orange jump suits were sprawled on the floor, dead. _What the hell? _I thought in fear, as I screamed out, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Randy...Will he ever be free from these ugly voices? What happened to Sam and Alanna? Will they be alright? Guess only time will tell... Hope you enjoyed, and Please review if you like the story so far. If you have anything negative to say, then please do not respond. Chapter 4 coming soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**do not own WWE, the wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, the only thing I own is strectly the storyline. If anyone has anything negitive to say, then I ask that you please keep your commets to yourself. Now sit back, enjoy, and please leave only postive commets thank you!**

**bold - Means that Randy is hearing voices**

_italics - means thinking _

**Previously on Untold Fear: ** "Randy? what are you doing here?" Sam asked in confusion. "Don't you have a show to do? we're were just watching Raw." "I decided to take the night off." I said slowly as I picked up Alanna and held her in my arms. "I missed you so much daddy." She said as she leaned her head against my chest. "Missed you too baby girl." I said soflty as I kissed her on her forehead. "How come your always working daddy?" "Well cause daddy needs to make money for you and mommy." I said as I looked over at Sam. "We need to talk." She said softly as I nodded and set Alanna down. "Honey, why don't you go and play in your room okay, daddy will be in a second okay?" "Okay daddy!" Alanna said happily as she skipped down the hall happily.

"I saw what happened last week." She said with a hint of anger in her voice. "What were you thinking Randy? your lucky Alanna didn't see you do that." "Honey, I'm sorry." I said apologetically. "I don't know what came over me. What else do you want me to say?" "Randy, you nearly killed someone!" She cried out. "On Live TV no less!" I sighed deeply and leaned against the door. "Sam I-"I started to say, but suddenly the pain in my head came roaring back with a vengeance, and I tried not to show that I was in pain, as I shut my eyes. "Daddy?" Suddenly I heard Alanna's voice coming through the door, which only added to the pain that was slowly filling my head.

**KILL!**

**BLOOD! **

**KILL THEM ALL!**

**MAKE THEM SCREAM!**

**MAKE THEM BEG FOR MERCY!**

The voices roared through my brain like a swarm of angry hornets, and the more I tried to fight against them, the more monsterous and bloodthirsty they became, and the more violent the pain became. No! I screamed in my head, as I fell to my knees clutching my head. Not again! Not my family! "Randy?" I heard Samantha's concerrned voice, as I heard her approach me. "What's the matter? are you okay?" "Daddy?" There was Alanna's voice again, this time sounding scared and terrified.

**KILL THEM ALL!**

The voices screamed again, and the next thing I knew was a red haze started to fill my vision. Red like Blood...

The sound of a loud clank sound filled my ears as I woke up, and saw nothing but gray concrete above me. As I looked to the right, I saw nothing but thick silvery-gray bars, and immediatly I sat up in fear. _Shit!_ I thought, trying to figure out what had happened. _How the hell did I end up in jail? _Turning my attention to the left, I gasped in absolute terror. There was nothing but blood splashed on the wall, and at least two bodies of other men wearing orange jump suits were sprawled on the floor, dead. _What the hell? _I thought in fear, as I screamed out, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

NOW...

**Chapter 4 - Facing The Chamber**

**{Randy's POV}**

"Just tell me what happened Randy?" Triple H asked as he sat across from me in the interrogation room. I sighed deeply and looked up from the table at him. "I already told you Hunter, I don't fucking know!" I cried out, trying to fight down a wave of anger, as it started to bubble up within me. "Randy, calm down." Hunter said calmly. "We just want to know what happened." "I woke up in a damn jail cell, with two guys dead and drenched in blood." I growled in irritation. "What else do you want to know?" "What happened to your wife and daughter?" Hunter asked, as I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. "The reason your in jail Randy, is because your the prime suspect in their murder."

_Murder?! _I felt my hands shaking as the words tumbled through my head._ Prime suspect?! Sam and Alanna murdered?! _I could hardly believe what was happening. _This can't be real! _I screamed in my head. _Someone please wake me up from this fucking nightmare! _"Hunter, tell me this a damn joke!" I pleaded, feeling tears brimming to my eyes. "They can't be dead! They just can't be!" "The police took pictures of the crime scene Randy." Hunter replied as I saw him reach into the pocket of his jacket and pull out multiple pictures and watched as he laid them out on the table in front of me.

My eyes widened as I scanned through the gruesome pictures. Lots of blood mostly, but it wasn't until I saw my ex wife's body that had me almost wanting to puke my guts out. Her body was bloody and mangled as though it had been ripped to shreads by some kind of animal. "What have I done?" I found my voice shaking in fear as the words tumbled out of my mouth. I could feel my entire body shaking in fear as I dropped from the chair I was sitting in to my knees on the floor. "Not again!" I cried out, trying to choke back a sob, even though it was useless. "Not again! Not again!" I knew that if I saw Alanna's body, that she would be in the same position as her mother, which only added to the agony and grief I was already feeling. "Not again!" I sobbed, while rocking back and forth on my knees. "Not again!"

**KILL!**

**BLOOD! **

**KILL THEM ALL!**

**MAKE THEM SCREAM!**

**MAKE THEM BEG FOR MERCY!**

The voices roared through my brain like a swarm of angry hornets, and the more I tried to fight against them, the more violent the pain became yet again. No! I screamed in my head. Not again! "Take him to the chamber." I heard someone order, and the next thing I felt was being jerked up off the floor painfully by two security guards as they led me down the hallway of the prison. _The Chamber? _I thought, then suddenly began to panic. _Shit! They're going to execute me! _With the pain in my head growing, and the voices screaming in my head, I tried to fight against the red haze that was slowly seeping into my vision again, as I was led into a room, which held the notorious gas chamber.

**KILL!**

**KILL THEM ALL!**

The voices screamed over and over in my head, and each time they screamed through my brain, the more my vision began to see nothing but a red haze. Red like Blood...

**TOO BE CONTINUED... Can you guess what will happen next? Sorry for this being a short chapter, but I will try to make the next chapter a bit longer. Poor Randy! Can he survive now? Who will come to his aid? Stay tuned to find out more...Chapter 5 Coming soon!**


End file.
